Gorge of Oath
Gorge of Oath is the eighth dungeon on the continent of Bermesiah and is the eighth one encountered in the game. It has a Platform Map and is the first appearance of Ronan in the game. It also acts as a border between the Serdin and Kanavan kingdoms. Upon reaching the Gorge of Oath, the Chase attempts to cross it to reach Kanavan, while Ronan appears to be guarding the area and requests their names. After learning they are the Chase, he understands their as the Grand Chase, and request they meet him in Gaikoz's Castle. He blesses them, then leaves. During the crossing of the Gorge, Arme questions Elesis if the Ruby Knights are acquainted with the Kanavan Royal Guard. The discussion is soon interrupted by a Giant Drillmon, who is defeated shortly. Normal (Level 14-16) Champion Mode(Level 17-19) PvP In the PvP format, there are several platforms and holes, where they can make you lose your life if you fall into the abyss. You start with 5 Lives instead of three, for obvious reasons. Warning: The PvP map Gorge of Oath is extremely bugged ever since creation. Possible bugs follow: *Sometimes, you may spawn directly off the ledge making you have 4 lives instead of 5 (which is caused by the starting pose of all characters while each varies and the position of the spawn point). *Certain attacks including grabs may make you fall right through the platform, resulting a life loss (Savior's, Shisa's, Asura's, and Prime Knight's grabs. Nephilim's ground smash. Rama's Destroyer of Heaven. And Dancer's Spinning Counter). Monsters *Gon *Drillmon *Harpy *Giant Drillmon (Boss) Dialogue Beginning So now, after we pass through this gorge we'll arrive in the Kingdom of Kanavan. Let's hurry! (The camera quickly zooms to right and pans in on Ronan) Wait! I am Ronan, head of Kanavan's Royal Guard. Who are you? We are the Grand Chase. Ah, so you're the Grand Chase knights from Serdin. Then I will entrust this place to you while I go to Gaikoz's Castle. The kingdom is under threat so it's quite urgent. Understood. Hurry and be on your way and we'll take care of this place! Thank you. I can only offer a small token of help to express my gratitude. May the divine protection of Kanavan be with you! (Ronan casts a single Holy Bless and then enters the portal he is standing on) Boss Elesis, that Ronan fellow from earlier, isn't he someone you're already acquainted with? I don't know. Ruby Knights and members of the Royal Guard are born into different classes... Giant Drillmon: Arrrgh! Ahh! A Giant Drillmon! That thing never comes out into the daylight if it can help it! Hey Arme, it looks like they might have something to do with each other. Let's get rid of it first! Giant Drillmon: Grrrgh! Trivia *This place marks Ronan's first appearance out of two. *Note that the blessing given in the beginning lasts infinitely long until the player is defeated once or they exit the specified map. Keep this in mind, as it will apply to all future dungeons (an exception to one). *According to Naver Blog, in the past, Ashtaroth ambushed Kaze'aze's former human self Karina Erudon, the former Princess of Kanavan Anyu, the former Princess of Serdin Enna, and the royal family guards escorting them at the Gorge of Oath. All the royal family guards were killed and Karina was cursed as she defended the former princesses. Due to her corruption into a demon caused by Ashtaroth's attack, Karina was then accused of genocide on the royal families and was banished from Kanavan for all eternity, which eventually led to her descent into the role of the Queen of Darkness. *In Dimensional Chaser, a custom lobby is based on the dungeon which is named "Valley of the Vow". Category:Dungeons